Renesemee's Love
by Ember411
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary

**Hello.**

**I was at the park today just walking around for new ideas for my story **_**Stuck By You**_**when I started to think of Jasper from Twilight, coz the main male character names is Jasper, but anyway then I thought of something else in my head. Renesmee and a boyfriend. That's when I say, "What if Nessie has a boyfriend that was different than everyone else?"**

**Well here's a summary for the story **_**Renesmee's Love**_

* * *

**Summary:**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen feels that she isn't complete. She loves being half human and half vampire. But she feels complete. She doesn't understand it at all. Jacob tries to help her. But she just can't understand what's missing. She meets Travis Jordan. She feels a connection with Travis. But there is a secret about Travis and his family. But once Nessie and Travis learn both secrets they let their worries fly away to a different cloud and let their souls dance around. But can they be kept like this for a long time? Can their families and Jacob deal with both of these young teens in love?

* * *

**Well there you have it the summary of my new story so what did you think. Please please please read and review I love hearing what you think of this story so far.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Seanna :)**


	2. New Students

**Hello. Bonjour. Ciao. Hola.**

**Disclamer: Star Light, Star Bright, may I make a wish tonight? I wish my friend Brianna owned Twilight. Man she would totally let me own Jasper!!**

**JASPER IS ALL MINE LOSERS! HA HA!!! (grabs Jasper and throws him in closed. Locks door with twenty different locks.)**

**Anyone not part of Twilight series are mine.**

* * *

**RPOV:**

_I sit down and keep reading Romeo and Juliet as I smile._

_I soon feel a cold feeling. not a vampire cold feeling, more of a dead but also living person feeling._

_I see what seems to be a boy around my age, which is 16, and him being almost 18. Maybe 17? He is standing there with a particular smile that I never seen in my life. I can't help but smile back._

_He is soon standing in front of me. He picks me up and we start flying away to tomorrow's land. He lifts me up and we start dancing in the night full of stars and a bright full moon over the Eiffel Tower._

_I couldn´t keep back the urge of smiling. He was just so sweet. Out of nowhere, he leaned in closing the space between us. I could feel his amazing breath on my face, his perfectly toned arms reaching out to wrap around my waist. Our lips almost touc-_

* * *

-"RENESMEE!!! You´re gonna late for school, come on!" Mom knocked persistently on the door.

"OK! Coming down!" I yelled getting out of bed. I'm not really a morning person. Especially on school days.

I jump in the shower and take a quick one. I come out and go back to my room. I put on my favorite outfit, for a Monday at least. I threw on a short sleeve brown shirt and some jeans with brown sandals. I put my curls into a ponytail and grab my bag.

When I was done, I went downstairs to eat my delicious pancakes. I was greeted by my mother with the biggest and proudest dorky smile. I don't know why. But I rather not ask. I just eat the overflow of chocolate chip pancakes that mom set in front of me. I get up hug mom goodbye and got in the car with dad.

I always wonder if I would inharit the driving like a manic from dad.

"Hopfully not," He said reading my mom. "You'll be after Jacob."

Jacob. I haven't talk to him in three weeks. I wonder how he is.

I got out of the car slowly. I look at the school and start to feel incomplete. But I keep it from my mind.

"Are you okay Nessie?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah. Thanks dad." I nodded walking inside the school.

* * *

Great, I thought, I have math first. I hate having math in the morning. But I was glad to have my best friends in that class. I walk inside Mr. Hydes class and take my seat next to one of my best friends. "Hey Greg," I said. "Gonna sleep through class?"

"Hell yeah!" Greg shouted. Gregory 'Greg' Mitchell been my friend since last year. He was the type of person who hated school. he only love gym class and lunch time. He never did his homework. He had his sister Kelly do that. He was wearing a brown short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve dark brown jacket. A benie on his head with a skateboard under his chair. His light brown eyes were always tired when it was school. But other times they made you look happy. He was like Jasper only with controlling happiness and sadness with eyes. His skin was perfectly tan.

"I hate math."

"I hate school in general."

"At least we have Shelly with us." I told him turning around to the back and waved at Emme. "Yo Shelly!"

"Yo Renesmee!" She called back. Emme 'Shelly' Simpson has been my best friend since I was fourteen, looking like a sixteen year old and she was the only person that thought it was okay. She liked how I looked older, but not too old, and always in a good way. Her nickname was Shelly because she always wears a sea shell necklace. Even in the shower! Her long black curly hair was tied in the back with a red ribbon. Her red dress was flowing down elegantly. She had perfect medium skin tone. And her blue-green eye color mix were beautiful.

I look at the mirror next to me and see my reflection. I look like my dad through facial features and hair color as dad, but grandpa Charlie's curly hair and mom's brown eyes. I'm pale but still have that blush that humans have. Because of me being half vampire and half human I eat both animals blood and people food. I enjoy blood though. Except for my family, no body else has really pale skin. I don't mind anything except my stupid skin reflection.

Oh great, I'm having a random teenage hate thought.

I don't feel complete. There's a piece of me missing and I can't find it anywhere.

"Alright class!" Mr. Hyde said walking in. "Open your books to page twenty-four. And Mr. Mitchell do your work this time."

"Right on teacher dude!" Greg shouted back. When the teacher turned around he said to me, "Nessie. Feel like doin' math?"

"na I'm good." I said.

The class door opened. I looked over and saw a boy. A short boy. He had short red hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were emerald money green like Nicole Kidman, but medium size and a rather large nose. His face was big though. Diamond shaped with a wide forehead and round chin. His outfit was a white shirt with a grey jacket and black jeans with sandals.

"Hello," He spoke with a soft voice. "Mr. Hydes?"

"As yes. Mr. Jasper. Sit down next to Ms. Cullen right there. Mr. Mitchell I believe your seat is next to Ms. Richbird?"

"She's a total bitch though."

"Office Mr. Mitchell if you say that again."

Greg moved from his seat. No! I yelled in my mind. Don't leave me! But he sat next to her. Gwendolyn Woods. Better known as Goldie or Devil- to me she is one- and she is a total bitch. She hates me beacause I'm more beautiful than her. But really I am not. She has the perfect goldan tan with golden hair and golden eyes. This is why most people call her Goldie.

Another boy came in. This time a handsome one. He had long black wave hair that ended during the middle of his ears. He had big wide dark dark chocolate brown eyes. Like Allison Harvard from ANTM Cycle 12 and they were darker than mine and mom's put together. His skin was pale. Paler than mine, but not as pale as my mother's palest skin. His boy was tall and lean and little muscular. More than grandpa Carlisle but not as much as Uncle Emmett. His face was heart shaped with a small forehead and pointy chin. His eyebrows looked like Aunt Roses eyebrows. Skinny and good looking.

"Hello," He spoke with a loud but tired voice. "Mr. Hydes?"

"Yes . . . Mr. Travis. I don't have any seats left. I guess one table will have three people."

This kid with the last name Travis and the other one named Jasper looked around. The Travis one spotted me. He looked at me for a few second before Mr. Hydes got two chairs and placed one at my table and the other one at Shelly and Greg's table. The Travis kid sat with me whilst the Jasper one sat with Shelly and Greg.

"Tell the two students what page we're doing." The teacher said and went back to the board.

The Travis guy looked at my book page and started to work on a blank piece of paper.

I looked at him. For some reason I feel like I know someone who know someone he knows. But there was something about him. I shook my head on it and turned around to face Greg and Shelly. We all winked.

I raised my hand, "mr. Hydes can I get a drink of water please?"

"Yes you may Renesemee."

I get up with my bags and leave the class and wait outside the class room. Greg came out next. "hell yeah I leave for the bathroom." Shelly came out next holding a tissue.

"Nice a nosebleed."

"I know a new idea." Shelly said as we all left. We ran down the hall and went into the gym. We take the backway of the gym to a pair of stairs. We climb the stairs and get to the top of the roof. We then jump onto the flag pole, which it only two inches away, and slide down. I get on the back of Greg's motorscoter while Shelly got her motorscooter and we drove of ditching school.

"LOSERS!!!!!" Greg yelled giving them the finger.

Shelly and I laugh as he did.

But something was bothering me.

it was about that Travis kid.

**Review please.**


	3. A date for a night

**Sorry 'bout updates. But I've been busy and waiting for more reviews!**

* * *

I get home five minutes than I would. I walked vampire pace. The house is quiet and no-one is home. A note was left for me on the table. . .

_~Nessie,_

_Went out hunting with mom. Be home soon_

_~Dad_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_XD_

I laugh as I put the note down and start watching television. The Scream Team was on so I started that. I love ghost! Even Casper. But everyone has told me about ghost.

Ghost are not like the ones you see on television. The ones on television and in movies too, are the ones who are suppose to _make_you scared. Some even to laugh at. But a ghost in real life does more. They force themselves into your body and cause you to do terrible things. Ghost force and trick you into all kinds of trouble. A ghost is basically like a demon. From the ruler of Hell, Satan. Or Lucifer as Esme calls him. A ghost came from there to come back to earth and bring all to hurt, kill and cause trouble for more people to become a ghost and bring them to Hell.

Everyone in my family has experienced with a ghost. Grandpa once was treating a human when he had to go help a women give birth to a baby being born. He left for ten seconds than came back with a dead patient. The body was searched but he couldn't find the body. Later of the days saw the dead one again. Looming around and causing trouble. Grandma was about five when she went to play a game in the woods with her friends. She hid inside a tree hole. A old man came by and started to talk to her. He grabbed her and threw her across the woods.  
Uncle Emmett said during a football game in the last season he saw the ghost of a dead football player from the 60's helping both teams get hurt. Uncle Jasper said he encountered many ghost during the war.  
Both of my aunts said when they were at the movies when I was about two months (looking six months) old and saw almost the whole theater full of them.

I was glad mom and dad didn't encounter ghost yet. They would be so over protected of me.

Jacob called me righ there. I answer the phone and say, "Renesemee Cullen."

"Hey Nessie," Jacob said. "How you doing sweetie?"

"Oh I'm good. I got two new kids in math class. Jasper and Travis."

"Your uncle is at your school?"

"Uh..no a redhead."

"Oh . . Do you wanna hang out later tonight?"

"Sure. I'll see you around five." I said hanging up. I got back to The Scream Team.

I sigh. I still feel incomplete and terrible.

I wish ghost were real. Like good ones. If I could only meet one."

* * *

**Sorry about updates!**

**please please review or else I will stop here and never write this again.**


	4. HELP!

**HELP!**

**I NEED SOME IDEAS! PLEASE HELP!**


	5. Pain of Love?

**Hi peoples!**

**Sorry for shortness!**

* * *

I sit down in the restaurant. Jacob was going to get me but had to help his grandpa with something. I sit here alone waiting for him. I managed to get away from Aunt Alice and Rose without my hair being done and clothes.

I had on a purple spaghetti straps dress with a heart shaped sequin neckline. A solid dark purple waist line and an empire of colors starting with pink and getting to lighter pink to light purple ending with dark purple. Along with purple hair was wavy, strangely because it never could get wavy, with a purple headband.

Man did I love purple and black.

I sit for a while longer. I keep checking my watch. It was eight thirty now.

I sigh as I get ready to leave when a voice came from behind.

"Hello," He said. "Miss Cullen."

"Oh," I said. "Hi. Hey your Travis from class."

Travis sat down across from me and nodded. Man was he good looking in that suite. "So your boyfriend isn't here yet?"

"How'd you know?"

"Shelly."

"Oh."

"It's okay. Until he comes I'll stay with you." Travis said. "Do you hate me and my brother, Jasper?"

"No no!" I yelled at him. "I just didn't want class that day. Well umm today. I wanted to come home and watch The Scream Team."

"Ahh," He said. "The movie, the actors and or actress or the point of ghost?" His eyes shined. "I've seen it and only wanted to see the ghost."

"Ghost." I said quickly. "I love them. I wish they were real."

"They are."

"They are?" I ask him. "How do you know? My family told me that ghost are evil spirits that want everyone to suffer."

"Most do." He says. "But others never wanted to die. Most just want to live again. Some ghost are nice. Many many many of them are so nice you think all of them are nice."

"Wow." I breath out. "That's neat. How'd you know all that Travis?"

"Jasper does research," He told me taking papers out of his bag. "I'm sharing some information with my friend from another city. She'll be coming soon. Formal I guess." He placed the papers away. "Sorry for keeping you waiting sir."

I turn around to face Jacob smiling.

"Jacob!" I screech.

"Nessie!" he hugs me.

Travis got up and shook my hand. "Well catch ya later, Rea." **(Rea is pronounced like "Ray")**

"Bye Travis." I say shaking his hand and then he walked away. "So, shall dinner begin?"

* * *

Jacob and I talk for a long time. Well I did. Jacob was quiet the whole time. It was strange that he was. He would normally want to talk to me and stuff. Like really fast about the beach and other things. But not tonight.

I order chocolate cake and a strawberry smoothie for dessert. I keep looking at Jacob, but he looks away from me. Once the food and drink came we both ate a little bit of the cake slice before he spoke.

"Renesmee," Jacob began. "It's about time I told you something." He sighed and looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jacob, what is it?" I sighed, both confused and afraid. I waited a few moments, but heard no response. "Jacob." I repeated. "Tell Me." He looked up at me, and sighed.

"Remember how I was always around, like, always?" I already felt scared.

"Yeah, I do." I looked at him, confused, scared and frustrated, now. "Would you quit hunting your pray? Get to the point!"

Jacob looked at me. Sternly, afraid, worried. I couldn't even comprehend the amount of emotions that filled his face. "I… I imprinted on you." He stated. I didn't understand it.

"What… what do you mean?" I tilted my head, curious.

Jacob kept his eyes on me. "An imprint… it's something shape-shifters do." He didn't take his eyes off me, and it started to worry me. "It basically means… That… I don't know how to explain it. It binds us together, from the first time I see the person. You, in this case. When I was around, when you were a little girl. I had imprinted on you, Renesmee. It pained me to be away from you. I had to be around you, at all times. It'll be like that well… forever." I gasped, somewhat in shock.

"You... you mean you don'treally love me?!" I stood abruptly, and was rather insulted. Everyone was staring at us right now. Everyone one was silent. "You only do this so you're not in pain?!" I could feel the tears sting in my eyes. "Jacob Black. I.** HATE**. _**You**_!" I screamed loudly. I throw my cake and drink at him and storm out of the restaurant quickly.

* * *

" **Renesemee! Renesemee!"**He called after me. I walk walking vampire pace. When I was far away I walked human pace. Tears rolled down my cheeks. How? Why? Was this a dream? Has my whole life been a dream? Why Jacob? Why did he do this to me? And what the fuck is this imprint crap anyways? Like a wolf way of saying 'True love at first sight' crap?

A hand touches me quickly. I jump quickly only to find that Travis guy again.

"Hey Rae." He said.

"What the hell?" I shouted. "Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry!" He shouts back. I almost giggle. "So need a walk home? Punks live around here and you need a manly man to help."

"Aww I should call my Uncle Emmett then!" I said to him in a girly girl voice. He rolled his eyes as we walked on.

It was quiet the whole time. We get back to my house and he walks me to the top steps.

"Thanks for the walk." I smiled shyly. "Ever been to Forks?"

"Nope."

"Well I can show you around tomorrow if you want."

"That'll be nice." He said.

"Hate smiling?"

"Totally. Never smiled in my life. Except when Elizabeth and Jasper were born."

"That's cool." I said. "Well goodbye."

Travis took my hand and kissed it. "Bon soir, Mademoiselle Renesemee Cullen." He then walked down the steps.

I swear in three seconds flat he vanished out of my eyes. I shake my head and walk inside. He was nice. Unlike dickface Jacob Black!


	6. Welcome to Forks!

**O.M.G! Sorry about updates!**

**NOTE: I changed Travis's last name to Reynolds because...well...I don't know. I came across the name the other day and found it better than Jordan.**

* * *

The next morning I wake up early and got dress. A red sweater with a long knee length skirt. And a pair of sneakers. I put my curls into a low ponytail and head downstairs. Mom and dad left to get more food for me. I grab an apple and start walking human to downtown. Where I was suppose to meet Travis.

As I walk to town a car passes by. It was Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice with Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett.

"Nessie!" Alive said.

"Can you call me Renesemee?" I ask. "I don't really like Nessie-for today. I'm not a Nessie mood today."

"Okay," Uncle Jasper said getting supspious. "Were heading downtown to go shopping. Want a lift?"

"Can you bring me to the bookstore? I'm meeting a friend there."

"Jump in Renesemee!" Uncle Emmett said as he and Jasper pushed over. I slid in and Aunt Rose starts driving. I lean my head on the window and look outside. It started to rain. "Thank god we got you! Alice would sure to yell if you got that outfit wet."

"Really!" Aunt Alice shouted. "You know I bought that for her and it's water proof."

"Unlike your head."

"Take that back!" Aunt Rose yelled at Uncle Emmett."

Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett start fighting. I sighed looking outside again. I felt Uncle Jasper place a hand on me. He knows what I am feeling.

"Wanna talk?" He asked.

"No thanks. Maybe later." I said as the car pulled over. "Thanks guys."

* * *

I jump out and run inside the store. I looked around for a book on Ghost before actually having Travis here. He had his hair back with a brown beanie hat with a brown shirt, brown jackets and a pair of jeans. He came over quickly and shook my hand. "Morning Rae." Still no grin.

"Morning Travis." I greeted with a small grin. "Let me just buy this book."

"Sure. What is it?" He asked as I handed him the book. "A ghost book I see."

"Yep. The Ghost of Britain and Ireland: True Stories of the Unknown." I said as we got to the counter and Mr. Smith, the bookstore owner, rang it up.

"A ghost book, eh Ms. Cullen?"

"That's right Mr. Smith." I said reaching into my pocket. "Shoot. I'm missing five dollars."

"Oh here," Travis said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a ten. He handed it to Mr. Smith. "Here you go Mr. Smith."

"Thanks you Travis." I said.

"Thanks Travis." He said giving five dollars back tp Travis. "Have a nice day."

* * *

We thanked him and walked outside with the umbrella that Travis brought. As we walked I pointed out some of my favorite places. We passed by a few students from school. We sit down at the bus stop.

"Wow," Travis said. "Forks sure is cool."

"Yeah I guess." I said. "Mom and dad met and married here. I was also born here so I think its really special."

"Wow." Travis said. "That's cool. So what makes you interested in ghost?"

I start to think and answer him, "Well my whole family has encoutered ghost. Well almost. My parents didn't. Grandpa once was treating a human when he had to go help a women give birth to a baby being born. He left for ten seconds than came back with a dead patient. The body was searched but he couldn't find the body. Later of the days saw the dead one again. Looming around and causing trouble. Grandma was about five when she went to play a game in the woods with her friends. She hid inside a tree hole. A old man came by and started to talk to her. He grabbed her and threw her across the woods.  
Uncle Emmett said during a football game in the last season he saw the ghost of a dead football player from the 60's helping both teams get hurt. Uncle Jasper said he encountered many ghost during....uh....school once.  
Both of my aunts said when they were at the movies when I was about two months old and saw almost the whole theater full of them.

"My mom said that her mom's mom's father is a ghost walking around Jacksonville or something. And my grandfather's grandfather is a ghost. Amazing that many people can see ghost figures."

"Wow. That is good. Carlisle Cullen." He said turning to me. "The doctor. You related to him?"

"Uh...maybe?"

"Sick!" He yelled as he gave me a knuckle sandwich with my knuckle. "Damn you hit hard."

"Ha ha!" I yelled. "What got you into ghost?"

Travis shifted in his seat for a minute or two. He thinks better than I do at least. "Well I lived in a house with the ghost of a dead solider. A Nazi solider. I thought he would hurt us; but he was so kind. He didn't do much really."

"Cool. Did he tell you about WWII?"

"Yeah. He was part of uh...you know that movie Valkyrie? The guy that Tom Cruise plays?"

"Oh yeah!" I said. "Claus Stauffenberg."

"Yeah. The July 20th plan. The solider told me that and everything that happened." Travis said. His head then went down and sighed. "Also..my grandmother is a ghost. But she was a sacrifice ghost. My grandfather was coming home during the war. He had TB, pneumonia and some heart disease. the TB and pneumonia went away but the heart one was bad. My grandma gave up her life to save him. But both died."

"Oh." I said. I felt my hands shake vioently. "I'm so sorry Travis."

"Thanks. It's okay. Happened long time ago. Like in the 60's or whenever the Vietnam War happened."

"What? Your not born then."

"Oh well my mama was born in the 60's along with my dad. So yeah." He said looking up. "Remember yesterday er..last night I was saying that all ghost ain't evil?" I nodded. "Well there's proof. All ghost ain't a evil."

"Wow." I said. "That's cool." The bus was coming so I stood up. "Well gotta go. I'll catch you later."

"Got a cell phone?" He asked taking a silver blackberry out.

"Yeah," I said taking my Siemens SK65 Unlocked GSM phone out. We both handed the phone to the other and typed in the number. After we handed it back I got on the bus.

As I sit in the back I look out the window. Travis was standing in the back outside. He pointed to the bus doors and walked away. I turn and there I see him.

Jacob the ass Black.


	7. I can't take the Fing Pain!

**O.M.G! WARNING! SWEARING!**

**------------------------------**

I hid my face behind a magazine hoping that the wolf will never see me. I peek over and see him sitting infront of me. I hid again and start listening to my ipod.

"Renesemee," A voice says towards me. "I don't think I didn't see you there."

"I was hoping you did." I say in a stern voice.

"Nessie-"

"Don't call me that Jacob!" I yelled at him. I notice a few heads turned around. But I ignore them.

"Look Nessie it isn't my fault I just-"

"Listen here you ass!" I poke his nose. "You better damn right stay away from me or else!"

"What?"

"I. Will. Make. You. Regret. You. Was. Ever. Born." I gritted though my teeth. Oh man did he give me a major megrim about this!

"Nessie," He said in a mellifluous tone," Nessie I hate this but it's apart of me that happens."

"I wanna see you do something for me."

"What's that?"

**"DROP DEAD!"**I shouted and ran off the bus. I know he's coming after me. I ran far far away. Towards the school and into the woods. I ran and ran until I came across a field near his house. That was five minutes running, vampire speed. I sit in the grass and start crying.

* * *

I soon feel, well, not alone. I feel people nearby. I look and find a few people. Green and blue skinned color people. I stand up quickly remembering what Grandpa told me. Some ghost that are evil are blue and green skinned. I know that but I don't know if these ghost are good or bad!

"Who-who are you?"

"We are the ghost of ye old town of Forks," One said. "We want you."

I know I am in trouble now. But what can I do? Turn into a bat? Ha wish I could! I have no other choice. I crunch up together in a ball and hide my face. Fearing the worst of the worst come to an end. But I soon hear a growl of the wind. Air brushing behind all of me. I hear the ghost running away and yelling. I feel some trip over me; but never get up to actually attack me. I hear their feet running away on the ground.

I look up after three minutes and see no one. Well actually Jacob there in a wolf form. He changed back and faced me.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me."

"I just saved you!"

"Do not touch me or I'll tell my dad!"

Jacob backed away and went back to wolf form. He soon ran off. That is good. I'll never see him again. Thankfully. I start walking back into the woods at vampire past. When I get there I start going human past. My clothes are dripping wet from the rain. It's foggy and hard to see. But I'm pretty good at finding my way around.

* * *

I get home and just laid on my bed. I cry myself into a deep depression. Pain is all around me. Because of Jacob. I hate my life! I hate everything about it! I'm an ugly piece of fucking shit! My family will never understand what's going on! Well except mom and Jasper, but they're suppose to do that stuff because its family, and I hate the fact that Jacob does this imprint shit of me! What the fuck is that still? Like a gold trophy or shit?

I hate my life...

I really do...

I get up and go to the kitchen. I walk upstairs and sit in my bathroom. Tears roll down my cheek as I place a cloth into my mouth.

I feel pain. I scream as the pain continues. Feeling it ooze out of me.

I look down and find my arm. All bloody and bleeding with scars that would remain there forever and ever.

I repeated on the other arm.


	8. Gold vs Pale

**Yo! sorry about updates**

* * *

The following Monday I woke up with a terrible head ach. Jacob called and I didn't feel like talking to him. I got dressed in a dark red dress and headed off to school. I didn't feel like eating at all today.

I get to school and sit down. Greg comes in and sits next to me.

"Yo Nessie."

"Don't call me Nessie. I broke up with Jake so I hate that name."

"Aww thank god!" Greg shouted. "You know I met him and he's a motherfucker pain in the ass to me."

"He was just jealous because you skate better then him." I giggled.

"He treated me as if I was prey to a wolf!"

"Who?" Shelly asked sitting near us. "Jacob?"

"Yeah." I said. "I broke up with him."

"I'm sorry Renesemee." She patted my arm lightly. "Hey we got a party going on tonight. Wanna come?"

"Maybe." I said as class started. I didn't to the work. I got out of class and walked around for a while. I took an easier and rubbed it against my skin for a while. I feel a tear fall down on my cheek and bang my head on the lockers.

"Well well well," A voice said. "Look at miss ugly Cullen."

"Goldie." I said turning around. "What do you want?"

"Just thought I stop by and see if I can trash talk anyone." She answered walking towards me. "Someone like you is perfect."

"So whens your baby due?" I asked. "Oh wait that's your fat ass."

"I'm a perfect skin tone," She snuck her nose up. "Unlike your skin. It's old as yo mama."

"Oh hell no!" I shouted at her dropping my book. "Goldie, yo mama so fat her nickname is "Lardo"

"Yo mama so fat when she sits around the house, she SITS AROUND THE HOUSE!" She shouted.

"Yo mama so fat she fell in love and broke it."

"Yo mama so fat she put on some BVD's and by the time they reached her waist they spelled out boulevard."

"Yo mama so fat when she plays hopscotch, she goes New York, L.A., Chicago..." I yelled as she pushed me against the wall screaming more yo mama insults. But I say to her, "Yo mama so fat when she wears a yellow raincoat, people said 'Taxi!'"

"Oh yeah, Renesemee?" She said. "Well yo mama so stupid she sold her car for gasoline money!"

"Yo mama so stupid when she read on her job application to not write below the dotted line she put 'O.K.'" I said pushing her back. "And yo mama so stupid she makes a baby smarter!"

"Yo mama so stupid her I.Q thing is lower than -4!"

"Yo mama so stupid she bought a video camera to record cable tv shows at home!"

"Yo mama so ugly she gets 364 extra days to dress up for Halloween!"

I slap her across the face and shout even louder, "YOUR MAMA SO UGLY THAT EVEN A ZOMBIE-HOBO-VAMPIRE GHOST WOULDN'T ASK HER ON A DATE!"

She smirked and said, "Yo mama is a so scared of you that after she gave birth to you she decided to kill herself because yo that ugly!"

Oh no she didn. She did _not _just say a yo mama joke with a vampire thing. That was it. No more miss nice Renesemee Cullen!

I jump on Goldie and start slapping her and kicking her. "You bitch! I hate you!" Since I'm part vampire I am stronger than her. And she's starting to bleed more than you could think of. I think she passed out...oh yeah she did. HA HA! bitch deserves that! I slap her more and than bite her neck.

Oh shit.

I look at the girl who is now screaming.

"Oh crap! I am so dead!" I said to myself. "Don't worry Goldie." I said picking her up and ran vampire speed to the main house.

* * *

*

I head to the main house and start screaming like crazy. "GRANDPA! GRANDPA!"

Running outside quickly Grandpa Carlisle took one look at me and Goldie.

"Renesemee..."

"Grandpa I did a terrible mistake!" I shouted. "What do I do? Help me! I'm going to die at school! What if Goldie escapes and tells the school about my vampire world!?"

"Renesemee!" He told me. "Clam down. What hap-"

I place my hand on the side of his cheek as I replay what happened between Goldie and I. His face soften as it went on. When it ended he pulled Goldie away and ran inside quickly.

I ran inside after him and follow him. He placed the screaming girl on the table and looks at the neck. "She's pretty close to becoming one of us. Her body is pumping very fast." I nodded inside my head. Goldie was a swimmer on the swim team and head vollyball leader of the J.V vollyball team. "I can try."

I turn around and run outside. I run upstairs and bang my head against the side of the wall. I was so dead if she was half dead. She can tell anyone about this and I'll be dead meat.

Unless....yeah that could work if it happened.

I sit and wait as Grandpa does his thing. He'll tell dad and dad well somehow read my mind about it. Stop thinking that right now Renesemee!! I go into the bathroom and take a razor out. Who needed a razor again? Ehh whatever. Taking the razor I also took a cloth and stand in the mirror.

My life is messed up. Nothing is going right. My life sucks. I swear if I ever get that thing a girl calls a period I will just...ugghhh!!!!

I stare at myself in the mirror. I look down as I place the mouth cloth in my mouth. I turn the razor on and roll my sleeves up. I stare at my once pale white arms. Only to find them with many cuts from the knives from the other day. I start to place the razor down.

I fall down and try to contain my screaming as my arms hurt like hell. Blood dripping and splashing out all over the bathroom. My eyes shut tightly as I try to ignore the pain.

I finish and wash up my arms and the bathroom and the razor. I clean myself up quickly and go back out. Grandpa knocks on the door and I answer.

"Yes? Is Goldie alright?"

"Goldie will be fine. Sort of."

I turn my head to the side. Sort of?

"You see," Grandpa said walking in. "She's fine. But she is like you. Only more human. She is 97 percent human. And 3 percent vampire."

"What? Is she like a non power vampire for that?" I ask hoping that he say no. If Goldie got powers...who knows that it would be like. Oh right, Aunt Alice can tell.

"Yes. She can only glow in the sunlight."

"Oh well that's great-"

"And run faster. Not as fast as a vampire, but faster than a human girl speed."

Shit. No good. "OK! I can get her to believe that. I'll just give her a junky energy bar and say it gives her super high speed it she has five of them. And some fake idea of making her face glow."

"Okay," Grandpa said. "Head back to school. I'll talk to your parents about this."

Oh great! My life is ruin!

**

* * *

**

* * * * *

_Dear Diary_

_Short entry coz Jasper and I are going to watch a war movie._

_Umm I bit Goldie today; grandpa saved her....a little. Buts its all good. I told her about a super high energy bar and face cream (i.e running faster and glowing in light)_

_Mom and dad were told about that. I'm grounded for three weeks. NO television or leaving the house other than hunting, with an adult, or school. Only go to and from school._

_Renesemee_

_p.s Jacob called me mom and she gave me the phone. I went to the room and hung up on Jacob._

_Damn him to hell._


	9. Older Renesemee

**Yo! sorry about updates**

**----------------------------**

I get up in the morning and look outside. It was raining. But it was my first day of freedom! Yes! Freedom! Sweet sweet freedom! And I could smell some banana pancakes being made by mom! Yummy! I know I can eat animal blood, but today i feel like having the pancakes.

I head into the bathroom to take a hot shower. I've been getting cramps and getting a lot bitchy. Aunt Alice is pretty pissed at me for it. I guess it's because of Jacob. I have to tell my family about him soon. They've wonder where he's been.

I picked my bronze curls up in a messy bon and undressed. The hot water did its magic and made me feel completely relaxed. I used my french vanilla shower gel, which left the whole bathroom smelling like vanilla. I turn the shower off and get out. After I put my robe on I look and start to flip out! The water was red. RED!!! Is it blood? Is it… my period? NO! It´s not possible! I´m only half human.

This better not be my damn period!

"MOM!!!!" I scream at top of my lungs.

Mom ran inside the bathroom in a second. "What's wrong Renesemee?"

"Mom...look at the shower!" I said pointing inside. Mom came over and looked.

"Carlisle!" She yelled. I guess they were visiting from downstairs. "Edward!" Why did she call dad?

Dad and Grandpa came into the bathroom at the same time and asked in a unison, "What's wrong?"

"Carlisle, is that what I think it is?" Mom asked as Grandpa looked inside the shower.

I start blushing red. _This is soooo!!! embarrassing! Why can't mom just know about this?_

"Because your only half human and half vampire" Dad said after reading my mind. "I went though this with your mom if this is what it is."

_Oh, that's going to cheer my up!_

"I believe this is your first menstruation, Renesmee. I didn´t consider the possibility of it since your almost sixteen. I suppose it is logical since after all, you _are_ half human. But taking in consideration that you are also a half vampire, you might loose more blood than a half human can afford. I would like for you to go to the main house with me and stay in observation," Grandpa said.

"Right now?" I asked. "I was going to meet Shelly and Greg at the movies to see Bruno with them."

"Only for an hour. Call them and ask to wait. Just say it's a family emergency."

I nodded as he hugged me and left. Mom left to go grab some of them pad things. After they leave I take another shower. I step out and mom handed me one with a smile on her face. I take one and head to my bedroom. I put it on and throw on a black dress with black sneakers. Not caring what Aunt Alice would say.

Before I leave throw on a long sleeve black jacket to cover my unhealthy red arms. I head downstairs and to the front door. "Not hungry mom! I'll eat them for lunch!"

"Hey my favorite niece!" Uncle Emmett said giving me a hug after running up to me. "Your a women now! If a guy tries to rape you in anyway, call me and your dad! We'll save the day!"

"Nic rhyming." I said getting annoyed. Why must he know?

"I know! I'm a poet and I know it. I came make a rhyme anytime and it's not a crime. I won't do the time." Uncle Dr. Seuss said. "Green eggs and ham for breakfast! Hey! My awesome brother what did you eat during the war?"

"I didn't eat much. But if we did it was corn muffins." Uncle Jasper said walking into the room. "Morning Renesemee. You okay?"

"Fine Uncle J." I said sternly.

"Uncle J?" He asked. "Unusual name for me."

"Not in a good mood. And you should know." I said to him.

"Know what?"

"My fucking period."

"HA HA HA!" Uncle Emmett shouted jumping up and down like a childish five year old. "I knew it! I thought it was a joke but I got you to say it! Only your parents and Carlisle knew!"

"Really?" Uncle Jasper asked. "Congrads on that, Renesmee. Nice dress." He smiled.

"Dress!?" Aunt Alice called. She ran inside the room and yelled. "What dress!? Eww! Renesemee! What a hideous dress! Take it off and put something nice on!"

"And fix your hair." Aunt Rose demanded walking inside. "Blow dry it and put it in a bun so when you wear your jacket it won't get ruin."

"Make sure it fixes you outfit too!" Aunt Alice added.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted throw my fist up at all four of them. "I am in NO MOOD! to have this shit going on-"

"Watch your language young lady."

"Oh cut the crap Rosalie!" I snapped. "I'm leaving the way I am! Even if it's pouring damn buckets out I can get sick and hopefully get away from all of you!"

*** * ***

With that leaving behind a sad Aunt Alice, confused Uncle Emmett, angry Aunt Rose, and Uncle Jasper who was trying to clam me down, I walk outside and slam the door. I start running and running down the road at a mix of human and vampire speed. When I am far away enough I pull out my cell and call Shelly.

"Shelly?"

"Renesemee? Where are you? The movie stars in an hour!"

"I'm coming. It was a busy morning." I said before hanging up and start walking. It was only a half hour walk to the movies. I take a blade out and start cutting my arms as I cry. A motorscooter came up behind me.

"Hi ya Rea." It was Travis. Jasper came up behind him and waved like crazy. "My stupid brother, Jasper."

"Does Jasper got a middle name?"

"Yeah," Travis nodded. "It's Emilio. Wanna call him that instead of Jasper?"

"Yeah. I've got an Uncle Jasper. I'm kinda pissed at him now." I said walking over. "Where you going?"

"Uh....where do you think? I'm going to where all teen boys go." He said. I can tell he wanted to smile. "The mall to check out chicks."

"Awesome." I said. "Could umm, it be possible that I get a ride?"

"Sure." He said moving up a little bit for me to get on. "Hold on. Hey Emilio, where calling you that now!"

"K!" Emilio shouted.

Travis soon drove off with my long hair falling behind me. None of us had helmets on. I was grinning. I loved this! Nothing was stopping me! I was going really fast. Vectrix Electric Motor Scooter are the best! I notice an ear piece in Travis's ear. But I will not be rude and ask. I feel myself going faster than a vampire would. Travis stars screaming.

"Emilio! You a slow poke!"

"Your over the speed limit!" Emilio shouted from the ear piece. "Your going 105! Get to 25!"

"I'm at 25! But I don't know how I'm going fast!"

I took notice of this. My thoughts stop from what I was thinking. But as soon as I did the scooter slowed down. I thought that thought again and it went fast. I stopped and the speed went down. _Do I have another power? Cause victuals to go a certain speed based on my thoughts?_

*** * ***

We stop outside the mall. The boys lock up their scooters and we run inside. The mall was pretty crowed.

"Sweet!" Emilio shouted. "Let's head to Victoria Secrets and see what women get!"

"You go. I'm gonna buy Rea here breakfast. Er brunch." He said as he took my hand and took me away.

We went into McDonald's and he bought me a few hotcakes, a McDonald's pancake, and beacon strips and a ham sandwich. As I eat I offer him some of my hotcakes and strips. He took three cakes but handed me the strips back.

"After watching what happens to animals, I'm not eating meat man." He said. His eyes wonder off as a girl with a tight tress walks by. "After the movie you hanging out with them?"

"For a few hours. At three they gotta go home. One's god a Greek grandparent coming to visit. Another has to walk their dog to the vet."

"Wanna meet up here at three thirty? I'll buy lunch."

"Super Size Me?" I asked.

"Ehh I guess." He said. he got up and walked away.

I swear he almost smiled that time! I want him to smile! It's between him and Greg that got a hot smile. But as he walks away I notice theres a box in front of him. I blink and he's gone. Did he just walk though that?

My phone rings. It's Grandpa. I pick up and hang up. I'm not dealing with him.


	10. Travis got a secret part 1

**Yo! sorry about updates**

**----------------------------**

After the movie Shelly, Greg and I head over to the music store. I look around and see Travis. He waves. I wave back. We get inside the store and look around.

"Hey Renesemee," Greg called. "It's The Beatles!"

"Cool!" I shouted.

"Can we give you a nickname!?" Shelly begged playing with her shell necklace. "I mean I love your name, I might name my daughter after you, but I need a nickname girl!"

"Thank for naming your daughter after me." I smiled. "And I dunno. Renee is my grandma's name. Esme is my others name. It's how my name was created. Same with my middle name."

"Carlie?" I nod at Shelly. "Where's that from, Renesemee?"

"Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Carlisle."

"Sweet." Greg said. "Uh...I don't know. Reny?"

"Ooohh oohhh!!" Shelly jumped up and don liked Emmett earlier. "Mee-Mee!"

"What?" Both Greg and I ask together. "You you what?"

"Okay never mind. Um how about uh...Ez!"

"Ez?" I asked. She nodded. "Hmmm. Oh I get it! renESemee!"

"Okay so you are now known as either Reny or Ez." Greg said picking up his skateboard. "Gotta go now. Bye Shells. Bye Reny." He said as he skated away. We both wave off as Shelly and I hug. She soon left.

*** * ***

I walk to McD's and wait for Travis. Soon afterward I got a tex from someone.

_**Outside Rme. Met me there.**_

_**T.**_

T? I wonder who that was. I go outside and look around. I see Travis and we both walk over to each other. "Hi. Did you just text me?"

"Yeah. I always sign off as T. What got no ID?"

"I never look at the names." I laughed. "So, how's your girlfriend over there?" I notice a medium skinned girl with straight golden hair and crystal blue eyes. She had on a pink sweater with a jean mini skirt and pink sneakers. Her hair was in a low pinytail with a pink ribbion.

"Girlfriend?" He laughed with no smile. "No no. That's Elizabeth. My sister. Also known as the many nicknames of Elizabeth such as Liz, Eli, Elle, Ellie, Libby and Bills." I should of known as she skipped over she looked about seven or eight years old.

"I think that last one is cute." I admired. "What now?"

"Want to go to the beach?" He inquired. "Nice day. Won't be crowed."

I nodded and we rode to the park. Elizabeth and Emilio went on the same scooter. We arivee at the beach and the three of them are frozen. There are others on the beach. Emilio took my hand as Travis picked up Elizabeth. I was dragged away quickly from where we were. We come to the rocky part where my feet always hurt.

Travis set Elizabeth down. Elizabeth and Emilio ran off to swim in the ocean. I sat on the sand with Travis next to me.

"Sorry about that," He said. "Just some people we know. It's hard to know about them. Well I mean talk about them I mean." He explains. I just nod and start playing with my hair. "It sucks when your on your own and have them workers come find you."

"Social workers?" He nods. "What do they want?"

"My parents died." He told me. "A long time ago. I took care of Emilio and Elizabeth. We took care of each other until we came to live with our Uncle Andrew. But the SW's think he's a terrible person. So they do the check up on us. If we're raised good we stay with him. If not we pick one side to live with and find a family."

"A side to live with?"

"Yes. Like we live either here in Forks or we live where we use to live. Dublin. So a side." He explained. "And I don't like it. I mean with Dublin I live a normal life. And here in Forks I live a double life. And I can't stop the double life?"

"Double life?" I question him. "What's the other side?"

He stays quiet and shrugs. "I don't know. Forget it." He leans back and looks up at the dark clouds. "I had a dream last night."

"What about?"

"It was a girl." He explained. "She had creamy pale skin like winter snow. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her curly brown hair was like many springs that jump up and down; like her when she is very excited. Her brown eyes are dancing away into the night like a ballerina dances on a cloud. She smiles in a way that wants to want to laugh because it looks funny in a pretty way. Although she is afried of what her family thinks she knows that she loves me. Our love is as of Romeo and Juliet."

I lay there and listen to what he says. I wonder who this mystery girl is? She sounds like a perfect match for Travis. She sounds so calm and quiet. Not like noisy me. I'm a little spoil brat, apparently as Alice calls me, and a bitch. But Shelly says that when most girls have their period they act like a bitch. But the mystery girl sounds like she can be with Travis forever and they never break up. Or at least not be able to see each other.

"She sounds wonderful," I said.

"As is her name." He explained. "Her full name. Her first and middle name is not even a name until her birth. But now that she lives and not lives; her name is truely to be with her."

I start to think that I know this girl. So I say to him, "Is it Shelly? Her full name is Emme Shelby Simpson. But we call her Shelly because of her necklace that she never takes off, not because of her middle name."

Travis laughs and sits up, sitting a little closer to me. "Nope." He said. "Her name is....Renesemee Carlie Cullen."


	11. Travis got a secret part 2

**Yo! sorry about updates**

**----------------------------**

_Travis laughs and sits up, sitting a little closer to me. "Nope." He said. "Her name is....Renesemee Carlie Cullen."_

With that said he cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. My mind was dazzling. But forget that and placed my arms around hs neck. His hands found their way to my waist and gave a tight squeeze. I giggle lightly. The kiss is long and deep; but sweet and easy going. Nothing can compare this kiss to anyone Else's love. His dark black hair is smooth as my hands run thought it. Black.

I push him away and stand up. "Are you crazy!?" I shouted. "I broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago. And it's messed up just going to another guy if you see my view!"

"Renesemee-"

"And sorry to burst your bubble, Travis, but I had a dream once." I explained. "It was about a boy. I couldn't make out what he looked like other than he looked sixteen or seventeen. But he had a particular smile that I never seen in my life. I couldn't help but smile back. And then he picks me up and we start dancing to the Eiffel Tower in the night with a full moon."

"Oh," Travis said with a hurt expression. "You ever have those dreams where you think it's your love? It just happened. I mean, when I look at you I know who I am and where I am in life. But with that guy of yours in mind than I don't want to break that dream."

"Thank you," I said sweetly.

"But man! I saw this chick yesterday at the mall with a pixie chick. The pixie chick was shopping like there was no tomorrow. The blonde one, she is tall, statuesque, and has long, wavy blonde hair. This big strong guy was talking with another women and the blonde was screaming at him. Saying stuff like, 'Hey! Emmett! Don't forget that YOU KNOW WHO! is here you idiot!' and man Rea! You sounded just like her a minute."

Oh yeah. Uncle Emmett told me that yesterday. I nod. Travis then did something amazing while laughing. He smiled! His smile is large and you can see his two gap teeth. His teeth were perfectly white and bright like a light. But a few teeth were missing. But it is a genuine smile. And his eyes are closed so sweetly.

This was _him!_ The boy from my dreams!

I start laughing and smiling back. Wow! was I so naive and stupid for screaming at him like that. "Sorry for the screaming."

"Why...say...sorry?" He says in between breaths.

"Your him," I said. "The boy from my dreams. I just dreamed of us flying."

Travis stopped laughing, but kept smiling. He cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. My mind was dazzling. But forget that and placed my arms around hs neck. His hands found their way to my waist and gave a tight squeeze. I giggle lightly. The kiss is long and deep; but sweet and easy going. Nothing can compare this kiss to anyone else's love. His dark black hair is smooth as my hands run thought it. He is smelling my french vanilla hair. I smell his salty wet hair.

We pull away from the kiss slowly; but I go on and kiss his neck. Travis just rubs my back gentle. As I pull away I go right up to his ear and whisper, "I love you."

"I love you," He whispers back. "But I got to tell you something. You see I lied earlier about both sides. I don't mean Forks and Dublin- well I do sort of. But I mean I'm half human and half-"

"Travis Benjamin Skeffington!" A voice boomed. "Who do you dare talk to!?"

"Oh shit..." Travis said. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He kissed my cheek and ran off.

* * *

As I watched him run off I see Emilio carrying Elizabeth in his arms run over too. Travis and Emilio stop and start talking with the man. I wish I had super hearing. They keep talking for a while. I play with my curls for a while. I look up and see Travis running with Emilio towards me. I stand up and try to speak. But Travis throws me on his back and starts running. He was running towards a wall. "Are you crazy!?" I shouted. We were an inch away from crashing. I shut my eyes.

When I feel no pain I open my eyes. I don't see anything but dark clouds. My hair is falling behind me. Rain is still pouring down. I hear a giggle and turn around.

It was Elizabeth. Emilio was carrying her from her feet. She was swinging back and forth. Her hair was flying and twisting all over the place.

I turn to Travis and tap him. "Are we flying?"

"Yes." He said. "I'll explain when we land what happened."

* * *

Soon afterwards we landed down into the park. I got off his back and sat down on the bench. Travis sat next to me and held my hand. "Rea. I got a confession."

"Me to." I said. "I'm half vampire half human. My mom was human but after birth my dad turned her into a vampire so she could live. So I'm part human from her."

Travis smiled lightly and rubbed my hand. "It's okay. I'm part human too." He pulled me onto his lap and rubbed my head. "When I was seventeen in 1950 on June fourth, I was with my mom and dad and Emilio. My mother's name was Dawna and my father's name was Benjamin. Mom had pale skin with breast length straight hair. She had big brown eyes like me. But was as short as Emilio, 5'4. When she was born her parented called her Dawn because they thought she looked liked an angel almost. Mom and I were close. Almost brother and sister. I loved her dearly. If she was to ever die I would push her out of the way and get killed to save her. That way if she died we both be together.  
Benjamin was taller, about 6'1, and had short red hair. His eyes were blue that were sometimes green. He was named after Benjamin Franklin. Same birthday. I wasn't as close to him as mom. But I was his son so I had to be good with him.

"In June on the fourth my mom sent me and Emilio to the store to get some milk. So we went to the store and got the milk and a few candy bars. As we walk home a fire truck drives by. We figured it turn left because the Adam's always started a fire. But this time it went right. Emilio and I start to run off to the house. When we get there the house is on fire. Emilio is crying and I drop everything and run inside. I find my mom and dad in a corner. Mom was holding Elizabeth tightly. Because Elizabeth was only seven years of age, mom picked her up and handed her to me. I ran outside and handed Elizabeth to an officer and tried to run back inside. But one of them fire fighter people held me back telling me it was gonna drop down."

He was silent after that. I sat on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay." He said with a coolly tone. "Emilio took Elizabeth from the cop and I got away from the fire men. We ran inside but the roof fell down on us. The only part that didn't burn us was our lower body part. But the upper part was burned. When we awoke we were in a hospital. A man named Louis gave us a drink that contained a special liquid. Well that liquid turned us into ghost. But that only saved our upper bodies from dying on us. So because we're half human from the bottom and ghost on the top we can walk though walls and fly."

"All the time?"

"No there's like a switch that we use in our minds." Travis explained to me. "Or it's our hearts. I don't know 100 percent. I know we just have different ways. Emilio and I just has to think with our mind. Elizabeth does it with her heart. It's one or the other."

"What Louis that guy on the beach?"

"Yeah. He says as ghost we need to scare humans. With witches we need to be friends with them. But were suppose to hate vampires and werewolves. Vampires can turn them into vampires. So that's like a race in between time to see who can get the dying human first. And because one vampire is close to a werewolf we must hate the werewolves." I blushed and looked down with a frown. He lifted my chin up. "Nothing to worry. What I've been told about vampires being terrible I never believed it. I mean if there are a few good ghost and bad ghost, and good and bad humans, why no vampires right?"

"I guess."

"So I just pretend with my siblings to hate them. Unless I do hate them like you." I gasp and look at him with wide eyed. "I hate you, because your drop dead beautiful."

"I am dead."

"You know what I mean."

"Wow. A tragic story ends up being good." I said. "The same with vampires. Although if your like my mom, dad, me, Jasper or Alice than you get a special power thing. My mom well she has the ability to shield her and others' minds from mental attacks. My dad can read minds. Jasper can control peoples emotions and Alice can see the future."

"Really? Your aunt can do that?"

"Her special ability is to see the future, an enhanced version of her ability to have premonitions as a human. However, her ability is limited; she is only able to see the outcome of a decision once it is made." I explained more clearly.

"And you?"

"My special abilities are transmitting thoughts to others by touching their skin and penetrating shields," I said. "I think I can also control the speed of cars with my feelings or something. Like this morning on the scooter."

"Cool." Travis said. "How old ya?"

"In real time, I'll be five years old on September tenth. But in real life to everyone else I'm like fifteen or something. I'll stop aging when I'm sixteen or something." He gave me a confused face. "Okay it's really hard to understand I know."

"Whatever." He smiled kissing the side of my neck as I moan. "Rea, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship."


	12. Sweet Sixteen?

**Yo!**

***** New POLL PLEASE VOTE! *****

**

* * *

**

Many Months Later....

Ever since we shared our first kiss I felt no more than happiness in me! No words can describe how I feel about Travis. It's going to be a whole year now since we met. We've dated for months, even in the summer!

My family still thinks Jacob and I are together. They ask where he's been lately and I said he's been busy with work and other things. Jacob has not even called yet! I'm glad because if he did than mom would find out and oh boy!

Luckly Jake knew nothing about me and Travis dating.

My family has no idea still about my arms. I've tried cutting the habit but its just to hard. I don't dare myself to even look at my parents or my family to tell them about my arms. In the summer I bought this white make up stuff and put that on after I got dress to cover them up so I can wear short sleeves.

School was pretty much the same. Greg still getting "A+'s" and Shelly actually had a boyfriend. Surprise surprise she's dating Emilio!

OK! Shelly said she never date Emilio! But she's dating a kid from Sydney. His names Anthony Jakins and hes got mad hot platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes! With dark tan skin. Oh man he hot!

Oh and Devil queen at school....nothing much changed sicne the biting.

**

* * *

**

* * *

I wake up in the morning and head to my closet. I end up talking to myself. "Hmmm. What goes with pale skin? The light blue cap sleeve flora dress? Or the red one?"

"Who cares?" A voice behind me said. "Your still the amazing daughter I've ever had. Your my favorite."

"Dad!" I smiled turning around. "I'm your _only_ daughter!"

"My point is proved." He said coming over quickly and gave me a tight hug. "I can't believe it. Only a year ago you were born today. Meet the family downstairs a little earlier for a special breakfast for yourself."

"Okay." I said as he left. I ended up with the blue dress with white tights and a pair of pale blue flats. I threw on the arm makeup stuff and went downstairs. Quiet. I look in the kitchen and immediately start blushing!

The family is sitting there with a small cake in green frosting around the top with pink, yellow and blue flowers and polka dots. With sixteen candles in the top.

"There's my favorite niece!" Uncle Emmett said giving me a giant bear hug and dragged my to my seat. He then started to fake cry. "My little niece is all grown up! Waaahhh!!!"

"Oh Emmett," Aunt Rose said. "Grow up."

"And to say she's more beautiful than you!"

"What!?"

"Nothing." I started to giggle a little bit as this went on. Uncle Emmett handed my a wrapped box. "Happy birthday, Nessie." Only my family can call me that now. No one else.

I open the gift to find a book called '80,888 ways to trick family members and friends into things' and twenty dollars. "Oh mi god! Thanks Uncle Emmett!" I said giving him a hug.

"No problems." He said.

Aunt Rose handed me a pink bag with ribbons. I opened it up to receive a large sketch book with sketch pencils and an eraser. "I thought you might want it in case your bord and having nothing to do. And so you don't get in trouble with your uncle." She ended it slowly.

"Hey Rose!" Emmett said. "Was it my fault that they were all flirting with me? I was telling them to back off Rosieanne's guy!" Rose screamed at him. "Hey would you rather have me call your Rosalie?"

I shook my head as my parents handed me my next gift. I opened the box to see a pair of keys. Keys?

"To unlock your new bike outside." Mom said. "Go see how cute it is."

'What the!? a bike!?' I thought.

"Hey we got it cheap. Five bucks." Dad said.

I get up and walk outside the front door. I see nothing. I turn to the side and scream my head I think I wake the people in Hawaii up! It was a silver convertible! "Ohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigod!!!" I screamed hugging mom and dad tightly. "Is this for real?"

"Yep. Take good care of it." Dad said.

"And drive safely honey." Mom added.

"Oh my gosh! I will!" I said hugging them and ran to the car. I started it up and drove off to school.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Shelly POV:**

I head outside with Greg to wait for Renesemee. I wonder where Ez is?

**Renesemee POV:**

I get to the school and pull up to the free space near Greg. Greg and Shelly didn't know it was me until I let the roof down. Now they came running over.

"Shit Reny! This is a sick ride!"

"I know right!? My parents gave it to me!" I said getting out.

"Ez, I love your mama and dad!" Shelly said hugging me. The three of us walked inside and got to homeroom. At my desk was another cake! Only it was all white frosting with pinl icing. It read 'Happy B-day, RC!'

"Oh you guys!" I said blushing. "You didn't have to!"

"Eh why not make a cake on September ninth and get ready for September tenth. The day that Renesemee was born almost.....!"

"I'm not telling my age, remember? I'm a women and I have a right for that."

"Sixteen!"

"He got it," I whisper to Shelly.

"Years old!" He said. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Renesemee! Happy birthday to....**YYYYYOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"**

Why did this kid make me blush a lot.

* * *

*** * ***

When I got home I took my tights and changed my outfit to a black dress. Travis was taking me out tonight for dinner and a movie. I sat on the couch watching some old movies. I felt a coldness come inside the house.

"Hey Travie," I said. "It's just us."

Travis came in and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. We kissed for a while before he leaned me on the couch. My hands here wrapped around his neck while his hands rested on my waist. I felt his warmth so close to me and a moan escaped my lips. In response, Travis grazed my bottom lip and I granted him access. Both of our tongues fought for dominance, it was a passionate, sensual kiss. I didn't hear the front door open.

"Renesemee!" Many voices shouted.

I sat up and looked at the many faces that looked shocked and or surprised at me.

"Oh...uh...hello everyone." I waved. "Meet Travis."

Everyone was quiet. After a few moments Grandma Esme spoke up, "Hello Travis. I don't believe I've seen you in Forks."

"I moved here from Dublin. I lived in England my whole life. Lived in Dublin for a few months and moved here." Travis said taking his hand out. When no one shook it he took it away. "Right. Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"There's four Mrs. Cullens, Travis." Rosalie said. "Alice, Bella, Esme and myself."

"Oh. Ima sorry." Travis said.

"Well uhh we gotta get going now! Don't wanna be late for that dinner thing." I said taking his hand and walked the other way. Jasper blocked the view from us. "Or we can just sit here and talk."

"Renesemee does Jake know about this?" Mom asked.

"Uh...not the dating part." I shook my words out. "You see-"

"I have a cheating niece!" Emmett cried. "Oh dear!"

"No!" I shouted. "Jake and I broke up! He told me about that imprint thingy and....uugggghhh!!!! You don't understand!!" I then ran vampire speed out of the house and to the mall.

When I got to the small I saw none other than Jacob. Walking towards me!


	13. Sweet Sixteen? part 2

**Yo!**

***** New POLL PLEASE VOTE! *****

* * *

Jacob walked right up to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Hey Nessie." He said to me. "Long time no see. I like your dress."

"Hi Jacob." I answer him. "Look I gotta go you see..."

"Renesemee," He says stopping me. "I'm sorry about what happened last year. I didn't mean to. But it was something that a wolf does. Just like a vampire must suck a humans blood to turn them into vampires."

"Jake..."

"But that was when you were younger. And things changed. I still have pain and I want to stop it." He then took my hands and kissed them. "Will you please take me back?"

"Jake," I said sadly. "I can't. I moved on."

"Who can treat you better than I?" Jacob shouted a little louder. "Don't you remember the times we had?"

"Yes. And they were good. But When you told me about the pain if your not with me I....How can I live with someone like that huh?"

"Your dad did." He stated. "And your mom."

"But that's mom and dad!" I yelled. "I'm my own person. I am Renesemee Carlie Cullen. Born to Edward Anthony Cullen and my mother, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen!"

"Renesemee.." Jacob takes my hand, but I pull away. "Renesemee, I need you!"

"No Jake! It's over!" I yelled and turn around on me heels. Jacob wraps me in his arms and pushed me onto the wall and traps me. "Jake let me out of this! I don't love you anymore! Your still my friend, but not a boyfriend you piece of shit!" I tried to pull away, but Jacob was stronger than I. "Let go of me Jacob!"

"Let go of her!" Yelled a voice from the mall doors. "Leave the girl alone."

"Travis." I said in a breath. Jacob turned back from him to me. I just stare at Jacob.

"Jacob," Travis said coming closer. "Let. Go. Of. Her."

Jacob let me go and just looked between Travis and I. "Happy birthday, Renesemee." With that he left angrily.

Travis came over and pull me away from the wall. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. "Let's hit that movie." Travis smiled and lifted me over his shoulders. Walking thought the wall, because he can even holding or touching a piece of me I can still go thought with him, he brought me outside to where the scooter was. He put me on and we drove to a hotel Shelly's cousin owns.

**

* * *

**

* * *

We get inside the house and the lights are off. Travis puts the lights on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESEMEE!" Every shouted.

Oh god! I think I was a fire truck after that. I was really red. All my friends were here. Greg, Shelly, Penny, Alexander, Alexandra, Jimmy, Timmy, Wanda, Lauren, Angelo- or Angel as we call him, and Marietta. and many more kids from school.

"Oh wow!" I said loudly. "Damn y'all did this for me?"

"Hell yeah!" Lexi, Alexandra's nickname, shouted. "Your sweet at sixteen!"

"Like last year at my Quinceañera, this will be the best Sweet 16!" Marietta said clapping. "Feliz Navida!"

"Spanish, Mariette." Everyone corrected her.

"My bad!"

I laugh just as the other door opens and my family comes in. My family!? "What are you guys-"

"We got invited too." Mom said. "But we have to talk later, Nessie."

"Fine."

The party started and everyone was enjoying themselves. Oh man! When the Macarana came on I pushed my dad to the dance floor. "Please please please!!!"

"Yeah come on Edward!" Mom shouted. "Do the macarana!"

"Edward! Edward!" Uncle Emmett shouted. "Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!"

"Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed!" Everyone else shouted. The song came on and I showed my dad the dance with everyone. Even mom joined! "YEAHH!!!" everyone shouted joining us.

An hour later I forced my uncle Jasper into dancing to La Bamba. Wow! Uncle J. was not that bad at all!

**

* * *

**

* * *

The party ended around one o'clock in the morning. Don't we all love Saturdays? When I got home mom, dad and the rest of the family sat down with me at the kitchen table.

"OK," Dad said. "Who was that boy earlier?"

"What boy?"

"The boy when we came back from hunting." Aunt Rosalie said. "Don't you pretend we didn't know."

"Oh right!" I said. "Travis Skeffington."

"Travis Skeffington?" Grandpa asked. "Is he new in Forks?"

"Yes. He came here from Dublin." I answer him. "He's a really sweet boy."

"Sweet enough to take you away from Jacob?" Mom asked. "What happened to Jacob."

I scoff and said, "That lying son of a bitch. He told me about the freakin' imprint thing. He's shit."

"Watch your language, Renesemee." Dad warned me. "When did you break up with Jacob?"

"....Almost a year ago...."

Everyone stares at me. I look down and wait for the next answer. I was shaking in fear; but Uncle Jasper stopped me.

"Your mother and I aren't going to choose whom you date. But how did you and Travis meet?" Dad asked me.

I take a deep breath and start talking very quickly. "OK well it was school last year when we met and he was in my homeroom. Of course over the next few days I felt something when I saw him. Well the night I broke up with Jake I met Travis and we started to talk and later walked me home. THe next day I took him on a tour of Forks and we started to become really good friends. Then one day I went to the movies with Shelly and Greg and Travis saw me walking in the rain so he gave me a ride. When the movie finished I met him outside and we went to he beach with his brother, Emilio, and his sister, Elizabeth. We talked for a while longer and he told me he had a crush on me. Well I said the same thing to him and we talked on for hours later and were kissing so....uh....yeah."

The family stares at me for a longest time ever. I look at them all. I can see a small smile on mom and Alice. But I know mom is upset about her daughter and friend. I shift in my seat and look around for a while. I stand up and start to leave.

"Renesemee," Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmet said.

"Can we meet him sometime?" Uncle Jasper asked. "Perhaps next week?"

"Sure." I said.

"Ohh goodies!!" Alice clapped her hands. "Tell him to dress very nicely. Not formal, but a nice shirt!"

"Yeah!" Uncle Emmett said. "If I don't like him I can kick his-" Aunt Rosalie looked at him. "Terrible self out of the house." Aunt Rosalie smiled and kissed him.

"Okay." I said.

"And bring his siblings." Mom added with a grin. "In case we wanna talk to them."

"Fine. But I warn you guys," I said. "Emilio is a pain in the ass. And for Uncle Jasper," I looked at him. "Emilio's real name is Jasper but we call him Emilio for no confusion. When he found out I had an uncle with the same name Emilio was screaming."

"I'll handle it." Uncle Jasper said.


	14. Cullens meet Boyfriend and

**Yo! I own nothing. Only the Skeffington kids, the plot, and of course Uncle Johnny's Farm.**

***** New POLL PLEASE VOTE! ***  
*** IF YOU WATCH SECRET LIFE ONLY*****

**

* * *

**

The Next Friday.

I finish hanging up the phone with Travis. Tonight was the night the Skeffingtons met the Cullens. I hoped that everything would be okay. I mean this was my family, vampires, who are meeting Traivs and his siblings, half human and half ghost, and both sides being very anger at the other. But I told Travis to not do anything ghost like and tell it to the other two. I know Elizabeth would listen. But I know Travis is going to be busy for the rest of the month and all of next month minus Halloween, for Emilio.

I quickly throw on a royal blue tank top with jean shorts and flip flops. Leaving my hair down I race downstairs and sit on the couch. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett and making out. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are talking to dad. But dad and Uncle Jasper keep looking at me and giving me this weird look. Grandpa and Grandma are reading something in the newspaper and mom is talking on the phone.

The doorbell rings and I sit up to get it. "Can you guys please try not to embarrass me!?" I pegged. "Especially to mom, dad and Uncle Emmet."

"Hey why are you blaming me?" Uncle Emmet cried. "I don't do anything wrong! Give me one good time I did something so embarrassing to you Nessie."

"That. One. Day." I girtted though my teeth. He nodded knowing what I meant. OH gross and I share this with him? A guy?

The doorbell rang again and Emilio screamed. "HEY OH! NOBODY HOME! IMA GONNA STEAL THEIR FOOD AND MAKE SOME GREEN WASHINGTON!"

I ran and open the door. "Hi guys. Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Travis said walking in still holding Elizabeth's hand. "Emilio, come inside!"

"I will I will!" Emilio yelled. "I'm waiting for Bill's here to move1"

"Sorry!" Elizabeth said dragging Travis inside. "You meany!"

"'You meany'" Emilio mocked her. "Dude, I wanna meet Pixie Chick and Blonde chick!" I slapped his face and told him that he calls either of my aunts that, one will just runin his outfits in the middle of the night while at the same time the other will call him terrible names. "Fine fine. Ummm, no food was made right?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Just some hamburgers from Uncle Johnny's farm."

The three of them shivered a little bit before walking inside. They followed me into the kitchen and sat down on the at the table. I called the family in and they quickly sat down. Grandma placed the four plates, yes I was eating too! in front of us. I start eating while the other three just stare at each other and the food. I look over and see a goofy face on Uncle Emmett, a dirty face on Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice and mom smiling nicely, my grandparents smiling calmy while Uncle Jasper gave that scared like face and finally dad gicing a serious look.

I lean over to Travis and whisper, "Eat the food. They got made it for you."

"I thought they don't cook." He whispered back.

"Ok I made it for you." I said. "But expect you to eat."

"Ummm, Mr. and Mrs. Renesemee's parents," Elizabeth asked starting to get shy. "I told myself I would not be rude like I tend to be some of the time. But my brothers and I are veggies."

"Veggies?" Dad asked. He could tell that Elizabeth was young; so he didn't get angry.

"We're ovo vegetarians." Emilio explained. "We're sorry we didn't explain this earlier." Aww he was being nice. Too nice. "But hey I guess Mr. Ed. Cullen over there didn't see the future over there."

"That's me." Aunt Alice explained. "And I can only see vampires and humans. Strangely because your humans."

"Ha ha! Got that right Pixie chick!" Emilio said. I tossed my burger at him. "Eww! Dead cow!"

"Can we just go in another room please?" I ask standing up.

"Fine. But Nessie," dad said. "You go upstairs to your mother and I's room. You are not to come down at anytime unless I say so."

* * *

I sigh and walk upstairs. When I enter the room I lay on the bed. A few minutes Uncle Emmet came in with some Seventeen Magazines and a few DVD's. "Open the air vent over in the corner. You can hear everything perfectly." He smiled and left. I smiled and open the vent.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

They arrive in the living room and all sit down. "So Travis," dad started but then saw the other two. "Elizabeth and um...Elmo?"

"Uncle Jasper." Emilio answered.

"What?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"Ohhh!" Emilio shouted standing up. "So this is name stealer right here? Huh there Mr. Name stealer!? Yo dog I heard that your like our buddy Greg and calm people down!"

"Emilio," Uncle Jasper said. "You better calm down now. And I was born in 1989 where as you was born in...let's see." I knew he was making all this up for me. Thank goodness he did not know the trio secret life. "Nessie in 1993...And you were born when Travis?"

"In '92. But I'll be 18 on Christmas morning this year."

"And Emilio being born in either 1994 or 1995."

"Aw bull crap!" Emilio shouted leaving the room. And the house.

"Well that was entertaining." Dad answered. "So Travis when did you and Renesemee meet? Full story of how you wanted to date."

"Well well it was school last year when we met and she was in my homeroom. She seemed to be very enthralling and I wanted to get to know her more. Over the next few days I guess she, like most of the girls at Forks High, avoided me. On one night I met her in a restaurant and we chatted away. A while later I walked her home. The next day she gave me a tour for a while. I found to to be more enthralling that I thought. I loved her thoughts and jokes on everything. Months or so later we met at the movies. After that me, her and my siblings went to the beach. We chatted for a while more and-"

"They kissed!" Elizabeth shouted. I giggle because she was giggling with mom and the other females in the room. Even Uncle Emmett!

"I see." Mom said. "You know I wont share why I can't have anymore kids, but Renesemee is my only daughter. And if you hurt her in anyway....your going to be in serious trouble."

"Yes. I understand that, umm Bella is it? or is it Isabella?"

"I prefer Bella, thank you Travis." Mom grinned. "So what are your parents like?"

Elizabeth I could hear was shifting around in her chair. Travis told her to go outside and find Emilio. "Well you see, when I was young my parents died in a fire. Now we live with our Uncle Andrew. And his friend Louis."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So," Aunt Rose said sternly. "If you see a girl more beautiful than my niece, would you cheat on my niece or break up and date the pretty girl?"

"Is dating Rae without cheating an option?" He was quiet for a minute. "Oh in that case I would rather break up. I hear women have feelings on cheating."

"Really?" Grandpa asked. "I never knew that. But who is your Uncle?"

"Andrew Wishes. My mother's older brother."

"Andrew," my father repeats. "Nice name."

"I've got a question!" Emmet shouted. "Did you or would you have sex with Rae over with Renesemee?"

"Uhhh...Rae is my nickname for Renesemee."

"Ohhh...I see." Emmet said. "Is Renesemee a virgin? You a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Oh so your not a virgin, huh?"

Damn you Uncle Emmett! I wanted to shout. Keep his dirty mind to himself is what he should do.

"No! We're both virgins."

"I'm not a virgin." Uncle Emmett said. I knew Aunt Rose slapped him because he shouted, "Oww!"

"Travis," I hear dad talk. "I hope you know what if you hurt my one and only daughter, I'll come and murder you. I'll make it look like an accident. I know some cops with guns."

"I understand Mr. Edward Cullen."

"Just call me Edward."

"OK."

"Oh and uh by the way,"dad said. "I'll be sure to fuck you good and hard tonight."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I scream forgetting the vents. "DAD YOU BETTER NOT PLACE ONE FUCKING HAND ON HIM!"

Oops. I now remember the vent. "Renesemee," dad sings up. I look inside the vent and saw just in time to see dad's head pop inside the lower vent. "Come downstairs to say goodbye to Travis darling."

I run downstairs and jump into Travi's arms and place a kiss on his lips. "Sorry about all that."

"I'm use to it." He explained. "It was nice meeting you all-"

Suddenly Elizabeth came flying in through the walls of the cottage home. And kept going. Emilio walked in next and screamed. "Now you'll remember why I earn my way as water boy to play football for the Forks football team!"

"You stupid ghost brother of mine!"

"HA HA! You got two stupid ghost brothers!"

Elizabeth jumped over and tackled him to the ground. Travis picked up and held her tightly.

I look over and see the wide eyes of the family.

They knew the truth.


	15. It's Getting Better All The Time

**Yo! I own nothing. Only the Reynolds kids, the plot and my pen name, Ember411.**

**SORRY ABOUT UPDATES! I've been at camp and reading for my stupid summer reading.**

***** New POLL PLEASE VOTE! *****

**" " is talking  
' ' is thinking**

* * *

"NO WAIT!" I shout as dad grabs me by the arms and pulls me away. "Dad!"

"Renesemee stay away from them," He tells me. "They're ghost!"

'I know that'

"You know you must stay away from them,"

"Dad! I love Travis!" I shouted breaking away from mom's arm and go hug Travis. "And Elizabeth and....okay just them."

"HEY!" Emilio shouted.

"Hay is for horses, you disgusting piece of shi-"

"Aunt Rosalie!"

"-t!"

"Hey I'm not a dumb blonde," OH crap! why that Emilio!? "Or some doctor who kills people for the fun of it. Or a pixie chick shopaholic. Or someone who hates their real name, _Isabella_ or some dude who stole my name!"

"Okay the jokes went to far," Emmett said in a serious voice.

"What!? And this is coming from the king of jokes!?" Emilio shouted. "You totally crash it!"

"I don't wanna die! I'm to young and pretty to die!" Elizabeth cried. "I don't wanna die in a dress I made!"

"You made that!?" Aunt Alice squealed. "I love it! Oo do we have to attack Liz?"

"Well..." Dad said. I knew what he was thinking. How could Dad attack a young girl? She was just eight or so and was still getting to know the family. He lowered his fist and shook his head. "We won't attack Elizabeth."

"Yey!" She cheered.

"But the other two must go.." He growled and his eyes grew dark and quickly pulled me away and into Grandma and Grandpa's arms. "Away from our, daughter."

I suddenly realize something! The trio turned human right after Elizabeth came back into the room after flying thought the walls. Travis and Emilio think with their minds to go human or ghost. And Elizabeth uses her heart to switch. Elizabeth was scared to death in herself that she switched back to human, Emilio was confused in his mind about what was happening and going to happen. And Travis was thinking so much about his siblings and himself that he just stopped thinking about being a ghost teenager and became a human teenager.

I had to stop dad.

"Go ghost!" I shout at them as dad drives at them. "HURRY!"

Dad crashed right though the wall right after I said that. They did it. They were ghost trio again. I smiled and ran over to them. Dad jumped back inside with a more anger look.

'Wait! Daddy hold it!' I thought and gave puppy eyes. 'What about mommy?' His face went normal as he looked at me with a soft face. 'Mommy was human when you met her. But the The Volturi people said that was a rule and even Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett at the begining told you that. But you and mommy still fell in love.'

His face got soft and the rest of the family continue to watch. Even the trio looked at me and dad.

'And when you left mommy she was going crazy, like I did when I broke up with Jacob and because I hate myself, but you still loved mommy no matter what happened. You even married her and ''showed her enough love'' to have me. So why can't Travis and I be like you and mommy, daddy?'

Dad remained quiet, but of course Emilio shouted out saying, "Wow! That was a long quiet moment! I'm hungry! Can we have cake!?' Travis slapped him as Rose gave him a look.

"Nessie humans and ghost can't go together. But humans and vampire can't..."Dad caught himself at that moment. I smile at him. "Well it was different you see...uh...."

I just stared at him for a few minutes before dad sighed. "Travis...if you ever ever _ever_ hurt my daughter. I will surely murder you. And not just because you broke up with her. You know that for _that _reason correct?"

"I do Edward." Travis said. "And to Bella."

Mom smiled. "Thanks Travis. You guys better get home now."

"Thanks Mrs...uh...Bella." Elizabeth said as they all went through the wall and flew home.

I grinned waving goodbye to them. Dad grabbed my arm and rolled my sleeve down. He grabbed mom and we all left.

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_Well tonight my family found out 2 things: First was Travis and his ghost/human life. Of course dad is going to let me date him. But Travis and I must be real careful about this. Travis's family don't even know about this. And they will not understand this at all if we tell. But I have a feeling our love life is going to be a lot better._

_And the second thing was they found out about me cutting my arms. I told them that I hated myself because I didn't look nothing like the other girls. But they got me to believe that I am really beautiful and nothing can change that._

_Sorry it's a short entry, for a second time. But it's late and I gotta get ready for later tonight._

_: ) _

_Rme Cullen._


	16. Epilogue

**Yo! I own nothing. Anyways this is it! Look out for **_**Renesemee's Love- Love is two vs two**_**.**

***** New POLL PLEASE VOTE! *****

* * *

I finish getting ready and re look at myself: A navy blue short dress that ties in the back with black heels. Curls in a tight high ponytail with earrings and a diamond necklace.

I text Travis and ask him when he is coming. He is finishing a few things for his Uncle and will be over soon.

I get board so I just sit down and start reading Romeo and Juliet. Wow somehow my situation was just like Romeo and Juliet, only different. I remember dad said something once. Like how the dude who wrote this was in love with Aunt Rose or something.

I sit down and keep reading Romeo and Juliet as I smile. True love is so magical. I soon feel a cold feeling. not a vampire cold feeling, more of a dead but also living person feeling. Like a ghost.

I turn my face up to find Travis standing there in a tuxedo holding his hand out for me to grab. I smile placing my book down and walk over to my window. As I took his hand gently I said to him, "What took you so long?"

He smiled that wonderful oh so wonderful smile and said, "Can't a loving boyfriend let his girlfriend get ready to the best night? Besides it was worth it."

"I guess." I flirted back at him.

He picks me up and we start flying away to tomorrow's land. He lifts me up and we start dancing slowly in the black night sky. I kept my brown eyes on his brown eyes the whole time.I don't even notice that we fly over the ocean and heads toward Europe. We keep turning and swinging and dipping in the night full of stars and a bright full moon, all that is soon to end, over the Eiffel Tower.

He soon lands us down on the very top of the tower and we just look into the city that's nearly morning. We watch the sunrise up into the city. The colors of red and pink and yellow and orange.

"Belle. Bella. Bello." I say. Beautiful in the most romantic languages ever in Latin.

"Like yourself, Bella." Travis said. "To tell the truth, people say Rose is beautiful right? But other than you there are two other beautiful women. Your mom- human and vampire. and Kirstin Stewart."

"Oh yeah? Well Robert Pattinson is sexy with Leonardo DiCappreo or whatever his last name is."

"Whatever, Rae." He smiled hugging my closely.

I couldn´t keep back the urge of smiling. He was just so sweet. Out of nowhere, he leaned in closing the space between us. I could feel his amazing breath on my face, his perfectly toned arms reaching out to wrap around my waist. Our lips touch softly. We soon end up making out.

"I love you Travis."

"I love you, Renesemee Cullen."**

* * *

**

Later that day...

Travis and I walk around the city. Hand to hand. Mom and dad called and got mad at me. Okay okay dad did. Mom liked the idea of me going away with Travis after what happened. Just "Don't loose your one thing" and I knew what she meant.

As Travis is shopping for some jackets I sit outside and read a magazine. Thank god Aunt Rose and Grandma Esme taught me some french. I know the whole language. As I read I look up and wrinkle my nose.

There has been this boy who has been following me for a long time now. I met him at the mall on my Sweet Sixteen. He's been following me for a long time now. Only because I cause pain to him. But I still say he deserves it.

Jacob the Intimacy Predatory Stalker, stay the hell away from me.

**

* * *

**

OKAY! that's the end! I hoped you enjoy. So here is the summary for the next story,

Renesemee's Love- Love is two vs two. **It's sort of like New Moon and Eclipse mixed together but mostly like a remake of Eclipse.**

_***R**_**enesemee and Travis are in deep love. The deepest love that one has ever known. However one night can ruin that. And when someone dares to let the secret out, Renesemee has no choice but to do what he says in order to save herself from harm of others.***

**So watch out for **Renesemee's Love- Love is two vs two

_**: )**_


End file.
